


His Princess

by waitspockcomeback



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 (?) loki fandom, Angst, Blue Balls, F/M, Fluff, anyway, are part of the story and, boner, have fun, if it isnt obvious, in more than one way ;), making fun of the, read my bio i guess, represent my morals/beliefs, so all the "authors notes", they dont necessarily, this is supposed to be, warning: brief mention of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitspockcomeback/pseuds/waitspockcomeback
Summary: you are an avenger and live in the avengesr tower where loki recerntly moved into....what will happen??? check back every sunday to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	His Princess

y/n wasn’t like the other girls you threw your hair into a messy bun and pulled on a captain america tshirt when you walked outing your room

steve stared at your shirt you said haha capsicle sop looking at my. tits you old virgin don’t you have a boyfriend bucky and you’ve never had feelings for anyone else in your life ever

you looked t thor and he yelled Zthe pop tarts areMINE !!!!!!! and clint grabbed on and ran away caw caw motherfuckers nat ran after him because she’s thirsty for him and we don’t care about theirs caracter devolpemdnt so no they’re out of the picture.

tony walks in with is boyfriend bruce because pepper left him because she was such a bitch

gods you thought this was so dumb i hate people im leaving also i’m white

you walked to the library in the stark tower which defiantly existed and flopped down into the couch but little did you know that loki was right there and you day on top of him!!

you had a crush on him since you first saw him trying to kill all of the earth

(a/n: haha sorry if this is out of character i never actually read the comics or watched the movies i’m just getting everything from all the thorki smut i read everyday)

i’m so sorry loki you moaned because you felt that he had a dick.

his eyes turned red and his skin started becoming blue he starte crying

i never new my family he sobbed and thor hates me and so does odin and bthats it there’s nobody named frigga i’m going to di alone i’m a monster

he screamed

**Author's Note:**

> end of chapter one !! XD i hoped you enjoyed this remember to like comment and subscribe xp reblog if you would tell him that you love him and then suck is monster cock Dx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Since I mentioned incest, I feel morally obligated to add this link to a masterpost of articles on why fiction DOES impact reality. I'm in a hurry right now so I can't code it in, but for now just copy and paste this link into your browser: http://sjwbrickowski.tumblr.com/post/141415753325/hey-guys-fiction-affects-reality


End file.
